someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Aftermath of 1945
The end comes today. We must resist. We can't. It will take over. Update: 2:02 PM August 11th, 1945 I was wondering why my parents didn't come home on August 9th when they left for the store. At the time, I lived in Nagasaki. I was nine, and I didn't know what was going on. Around 12 PM, I heard a small click and wondered "Huh, what was that?" The bomb landed right beside my house, which I wasn't there at the time. Blown to bits. The whole town. I took hold of a handle on a wall while screaming for help. I was sure everyone else died. I blacked out, and when I woke up, nothing was left. I was the only one left. Why? I do not know. I wish I know. This paper and pen is all I have, and I must live with it. I have to find food, and water. I have been starving. I am leaving the aftermath of Nagasaki. Update: 9:12 AM August 13th, 1945 I never ended up leaving. I couldn't. I found some canned water and soup, and I have been surviving off that for a while. I found a dead body under rubble. I thought I heard someone say something, but I might just be going nuts because I have been alone since the 9th. I don't know what is going on. I really hope I will be able to find someone or something. I have to sleep on a pile of rubble every day. I keep hearing mumbling, I might think the gods are with me. But I might be haunted. Whatever happened my life is over. Whoever and whatever destroyed my city will pay. Update: 11:11 PM August 13th, 1945 This paper stack is running out of room, and this pen is dying out. I don't know what's happening, but it's now 11:11, at least my watch reads so. I must learn to survive without anyone else. I think something is following me, because just now I heard a mumble and a crash. I walked in the direction of the sound to find, well, nothing. Everything was in place. Since it's been this time I have seen things following me around, but I think I'm going crazy. I'm leaving Nagasaki and heading for Hiroshima to stay alive. I am out of food, and this may be my last update for a while, because no one will ever get to read this. Update: 7:59 PM August 28th, 1945 I made it to Hiroshima. And guess what. Destroyed. Just like my home in Nagasaki. Worse. The gods aren't with me, they led me into this destruction and I now know that life is meaningless. I cant walk any further, I will die. I should've taken the road, maybe I would've found another city. I swear, something is following me. I swear, I'm not alone. Update: 7:31 AM September 1st, 1945 Well, I learned my lesson. I learned my lesson to never mess with the spirits. I found a dead body. This body had no legs. Not even a head. It was a torso with arms. I don't even know whats going on. I feel like I'm going insane! I keep seeing spirits following me, and yelling and mumbling, and I cant understand a thing about what is going on. This may be my last update, because I am going to die. No one will ever read this, but I am doing it to keep myself company. Update: 12:00 AM September 2nd, 1945 They are here. I am not alone. I am going to die. This is the last. My days are over. Goodbye. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Journal